postalfandomcom-20200213-history
BullFish Interactive
BullFish Interactive is a video game publishing company headquartered in Paradise, Arizona, with an office complex located in Lower Paradise. BullFish was a former publisher for video game developer company Running With Scissors, a relationship RWS CEO Vince Desi expresses dissatisfaction with in very frank terms. As the Postal series' prior publisher, BullFish CEO Phraud Hogslop had acquired the Gold Master of the game, and then neglected to return it to RWS on termination of their business agreement, so Vince Desi hires the Postal Dude to retrieve it by any means. Saturday The first time that the Postal Dude visits Lower Paradise, BullFish Interactive is inaccessible due to the fact that the gates are closed. When the Postal Dude asks Vince how he can get inside during his second visit to Lower Paradise, Vince tells him not to worry, and a RWS staff member is seen blowing himself up in a kamikaze act to open the gates. The Postal Dude arrives at the lobby, in which he is intercepted by a BullFish Interactive Security Staff Officer as soon as he passes the metal detectors. The security staff will immediately be alerted of the Postal Dude's presence and begin attacking him. When the Dude arrives at a cube farm, he will suffer his first hallucination since he was in the Hospital. However, when he manages to get out of the cube farm and into a small kitchen, the hallucination stops. The Postal Dude then reaches the "Development" area, as well as a large meeting room with two portraits depicting Hogslop's nature as a greedy and power-hungry businessman. The Postal Dude has to confront more security staff until he reaches the food court area, which has some bags of fast food on the tables. The Postal Dude must get out of this building and reach a garden area, which has some tables and even a small pond, in order to reach a second building in order to get access to Hogslop's office, though not before facing the security staff one more time. Hogslop's office reinforces his greedy personality. It is very tall, has several fountains, statues, bank vaults, and even money raining from the ceiling. The office is the scenario for Hogslop's boss battle against the Postal Dude, which results in Hogslop's death and the retrieval of the Gold Master. Sunday On Sunday, Vince calls the Postal Dude after his mission of slaughtering elephants to inform him that Mike J, product manager of RWS, has been infected with mad-cow disease, just as RWS was about to release a new video game. For this reason, Vince needs the Postal Dude to do something that will make the media say the competition is toasted. The Postal Dude decides to go to the Terrorist Training Camp to find something to blow up BullFish Interactive. He eventually finds a thermo-nuclear warhead at the Military Base. The Postal Dude then heads to BullFish Interactive's publisher office complex to deliver the warhead. When the Postal Dude returns to Bullfish Interactive, the main access via the lobby is blocked as a result of the destruction taking place at Lower Paradise, so the Dude is forced to enter through the car park. As soon as he arrives, he discovers that BullFish Interactive has also been invaded by zombies, which are being battled by the National Guard. However, either will attack the Postal Dude as soon as they see him. The Postal Dude manages to enter the building through an "Employees Only" access point, and sees the security staff fighting the invading zombies as well. The Postal Dude must get through basement areas, as well as air-conditioning systems in which many men are seen killed by the zombies, until he arrives at the cube farm. Since the cube farm is completely destroyed, access to the small kitchen is impossible, so the Postal Dude must go back into an air conditioning system on the ceiling to reach the food court. In the food court, the security staff is battling groups of zombies, until the National Guard breaks into the court through the ceiling. The National Guard will try to attack the Postal Dude, but can be distracted by the zombies. As soon as the Postal Dude gets out of the building and reaches the garden area, a tank will break into the place and more soldiers will come to attack the Dude. The second building is also invaded by zombies, but they have not managed to get to the level in which Hogslop's office is located. This floor, the office included, is being guarded by one last group of security staff members, until the Postal Dude manages to arrive at Hogslop's desk. The Postal Dude places the warhead on the desk and is about to leave Paradise until he discovers that the wall behind the desk is broken, revealing the Dog Pound, where Champ is supposedly located. Trivia *BullFish Interactive signs are not fully displayed, since the name is obscured by some bar. Also, the name is not heard properly, since a *beep* sounds everytime before "-Interactive". *BullFish Interactive is loosely based on Whiptail Interactive, the real-world publishers of Postal 2. *The map name for the BullFish Interactive HQ in the game's files is called "Gayfish", thus expressing Running With Scissors' hatred for the company further. Category:Brands Category:Lower Paradise Category:Locations